The Real Justice 5
by Goddess of the Gods
Summary: The Justice 5 were a group of children with supernatural powers. These children fought against Zeus, a Godlike Bit Beast 30 years ago. After sealing Zeus away, they were chronology frozen and have now been rediscovered. Why does the world need them again?
1. History's Mystory's

GOG: I'm not dead! Yay! Alright, this idea for a story has been itching at me for a while now, so here it is! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters, but I do own mine!

History's Mystery's

Diary Entry 19

Date: September 26, 1975

The howling roar of Zeus has filled the skies for many days now and the Justice 5 are beginning to grow weaker and weaker. I fear that our world will fall into another Dark Age just as it did in time's past. I have helped the Justice 5 as much as I can, but our military forces were easily destroyed but the 'Dark Zeus'. My fellow humans and I watch helplessly as our heroes fall to the awesome power of the raging bit-beast. Hopefully the Apocalypse will wait for at least one more day before engulfing our tiny planet.

Entry ended.

Moscow, Russia. September 30, 1975

Russia's capital had been abandoned for several days now. Ever since the mighty bit-beast Zeus somehow escaped from his bit chip and went wild onto its unspecting citizens. The legendary fighting team, the Justice 5, had been trying to contain the beast for quite some time, but to no avail. With each attach they impaled onto the monster it only grew stronger. It seemed as if there was no hope for the world…

"Let's move team! Everyone's counting on us!"

"He's to strong! We can't fight forever!"

"I don't plan on fighting forever. Not let's go!"

The leader of the team, named Anaxandra, changed at the God-named creature with bother of her swords out, her purple hair flying behind her. She slashed at Zeus many times before floating behind him. Yes, floating. You see, these youngsters were born with special powers. Powers normal humans, especially beybladers, could only dream of.

This attack did nothing but anger the beast more. With a mighty swipe of his hand, Zeus knocked Anaxandra through a building and into the ground. Her dear friend, Kiba, looked over at the rubble, dust still flying in the air. He growled and charged at the beast. He, too, had two swords, though they were much longer then Anaxandra's. The sword in his right hand glowed brightly as he stabbed it into the eye of Zeus, causing the beast to cry out in pain. He flung his head back and he pain stricken roar was heard all over, hopefully as a sign that the creature would soon be contained. But those who heard his roar and though this were wrong, very wrong.

Zeus pulsed and sent Kiba flying into a church several miles away. The other three team members, Kasandra, Rune and Lulu, had had enough of this thing and all charged, each having their own weapons ready. Kasandra had a sword like Anaxandra and Kiba, and a wand, showing that she was a fighter and a magic wielder. Rune had several guns attached to him, one on each ankle, one on each side of his hip and one in each hand. Lastly, Lulu had a gigantic scythe. Her weapon's handle was pure gold and the actual blade was clear, something that made her followers and fellow Justice 5 members marvel at.

Rune turned to Kasandra, who did not return his look. Her eyes were fixed on Zeus, still having Kiba's sword in his eye.

"Kasandra, you ready?"

"Yea…"

"What's the matter?"

This time she looked at Lulu, who had asked the question. "Look at him. Everything we do has no effect on him. I just don't know if I can seal him."

"Well with that attitude you sure as hell won't."

"Gee, thanks Lulu." Kasandra stood up and took in a deep breath. "I guess it's not or never."

Rune smiled and placed his hand of her shoulder. "That's a girl. Now, let's go Lulu."

"Right behind you."

The two charged at the bit-beast with full force. Rune shot at Zeus with his guns he personal named 'Fate Dealer' and 'Reality Twister'. Lulu jumped up on his head and stabbed it with her scythe several times. Zeus fought back however and grabbed Lulu off of him and flung her into Kasandra who was at least twenty yards away. The impact caused Lulu's scythe to cut Kasandra by accident and knock the girls out, for now. Zeus then turned his attention to Rune who was still firing at the great beast. He lifted his mighty foot up over Rune and plummeted it down upon him, crushing him into the ground.

Zeus looked around at the burning building and bodies lying around and gave a powerful roar that shook the sky of not only Moscow, but also the whole world. Yet unbeknown to Zeus, something moved amongst the rubble.

Kasandra slowly and quietly got up and looked around. She could only see Rune and Lulu, and having no idea where the others were. She looked down at her leg, which had a long slash along it. She then looked at Lulu's scythe and put two and two together. She took a few steps closer to Zeus who luckily had his back turned to her for the moment. She slowly began to chant softly to herself and closed her eyes, placing her hands together with her wand in between them. The end glowed brighter and brighter with each passing second and Kasandra rose to eye level with the great beast. He turned around and roared at her, but not attacking. She flashed her eyes open and swirled her wand in a circular motion and Zeus began to glow. She chanted louder, almost to the point of screaming and the horrific creature glowed the same color as the wand and circle and was soon sucked in.

The dark clouds that hovered over the world for the past week soon lifted and the sun was finally seen again. Kasandra gave a small smile to the sky and fell to the ground. Moscow, a once beautiful city, was now a battlefield, piled with rubble and lost souls.

But this was thirty years ago…

END

GOG: So, what do you think so far? I know it doesn't make much sense now, but it will. I promise.

Kai: None of us are even in it yet!

GOG: Oh, but you will, you will…..sooner or later…

Please review! I'll give you a cookie!


	2. Frozen In Time

GOG: Just to let you know ahead of time, we'll be going back and fourth between the years 1975 and 2005 to make things more clear throughout the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and my characters.

Frozen In Time

Diary Entry 20

Date: October 1, 1975

It was only yesterday that the terrible beast named Zeus was sealed away and our world returned to normal. But, just as I feared, the Justice 5 are growing weaker and weaker and we do not have the technology and knowledge to save them. However, there is an organization in America that has a special chamber that can preserve the children until a time in the future where they can be properly treated. I believe that this largely sponsored organization can save them, and that is something we all want to do. I just hope that this will work and that they will take care of them. We will miss them so much…

Entry ended.

**Gritman Medical Hospital, Moscow Russia. October 3, 1975**

Five full beds filled the largest room in the hospital. News has spread worldwide in a matter of hours about the miracle win over Zeus, and the agonizing defeat of the Justice 5. News anchors from all over the world came to this hospital in an undamaged part of Moscow to try and get word on the recovery of the children, but to no avail.

A man, no older then 30, walked into the room that was now dark and quiet, aside from the blinking light and beeping of the machines. He walked to each bed and looked over the bodies lying on them. He paused at Anaxandra and looked around, making sure no one saw him.

"I believe this belongs to you."

He removed a necklace from his coat pocket and carefully placed around her neck. On the necklace was a blue gem; the chain was name of silver. The gem faintly glowed and the man smiled. He gave one last looks at the teenagers and walked to the door. He looked back at them one last time before opening the door and walking out of the room.

Moscow Sheremetevo 2 Airport. October 4, 1975

The citizens of Moscow has returned just in time to see their heroes being flown across the seas to America, where they would be put into a 'deep sleep'. One by one the teenagers were wheeled onto the plain, barely able to wave goodbye to the country that had called home for the past weeks. Once on the plain, takeoff soon followed and minuets after they boarded the plane, they were flying.

Looking out the window, Kasandra saw clouds slowly go by, a few taking shape here and there. Peering down, she saw the earth below them.

"I can't believe it. We're just gonna leave our families behind? The people and things we love and care about most will be lost forever…"

Anaxandra looked over at the magical girl and smiled. "I'm proud of you Kasandra. You sealed Zeus all by yourself."

Kasandra took her eyes off the window and smiled back at her leader. "No I didn't. Everyone played a part in Zeus' downfall and the people can't thank us enough for it."

Lulu stepped in to the conversation. "They won't get to thank us for long. Don't you guys see? We're going to be frozen in a chamber that hasn't been fully tested and in a country I don't trust."

"Lulu, don't say such things! I mean, yea, the chambers haven't been tested, but you should at least trust these people."

"I'm not saying I don't trust the people Anaxandra, I'm saying I don't trust the country."

"Why don't you trust America?" Kasandra asked after a pause engulfed the plane.

Lulu sighed; everyone was waiting for an answer from her. "I'm a full-blooded Russian. America and Russia have different views on the way things should be. My father always told me, "Never believe what those American say. They'll tell you lies and corrupt your mind." but that was years ago."

Anaxandra mentally growled at the words Lulu's father had said to her. "But Lulu, I'm American, and you believe what I say, don't you?"

The young Russia opened her mouth to say something, but soon closed it, having nothing to say.

"Let's just forget about what's going to happen, and let's remember what has happened. We don't have for long until we leave the world as we know it." Kiba said to change the subject.

"Yea. Like, when we first met up." Rune said with a light smile.

"Or when Anaxandra shocked the Beyblade world with her gender bending." Kasandra added with a laugh.

"Hey, that was for the good of the females who wanted to Beyblade."

"But you almost got put in jail." The gunman Rune said with a chuckle.

Anaxandra pouted playfully. "You all suck." Everyone laughed and continued to talk about their memories as a team, both good and bad.

**John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York, New York. October 5, 1975**

The privet airplane slowly dissented into the New York airport. Once the plane cane to a complete stop, the teenagers and their bodyguards walked off the plane and into a nearby building to meet their new 'caretaker'. Though the Justice 5 stumbled sometimes during the short walk, they finally met up with the man who held their lives in his hand.

He was a fairly young man, somewhere in his early twenties. His black hair and red eyes held an untrusting feeling to them, but that wasn't the first thing the group noticed. Standing behind the man were five security guards. He looked back at them and the guards started a search of the teenagers.

Lulu glared at her new caretaker. "What is the meaning of this? Can you not trust us coming into your country?"

"I agree. I mean, why would we bring weapons or other things like that with us?" Kiba added.

The man smiled at the two. "I would never think of such a thing. The search is merely for nation security purposes." The security guards finished their search and nodded to the man before walking off in different directions.

"Now, I believe I have not properly introduced myself. I am Dr. Smith and might I say it is an honor to be helping you now."

Anaxandra took at set towards the doctor and the two shook hands. "It's nice to meet you Dr. Smith. I take it you already know our names?"

Dr. Smith nodded. "Of coarse. I would be a fool not to. Now, if you will follow me, I will take you to the BBA Research Facility and show you your new home."

The young Doctor lead the Justice 5 to a stretch limo parked outside the airport. Their guards were left behind and it was a short ten-minuet drive to the Research Facility. The building was huge and in the shape of a gigantic beyblade. More security was seen around the building, guarding the building and whatever lay inside. The guard at the main entrance let the limo in with ease and watched as it pulled up to the main doors.

"Here we are." Dr. Smith was the first to get out, escorting the others carefully from the limo. "Don't fall now, can't have you getting hurt now."

Kasandra thanked the man, as she was the last to get out. "I can't believe I'm here. This is terrific!"

Dr. Smith chuckled at Kasandra's reaction to the facility. "Well, you dream has come true. You all are very lucky. These chambers you will be sealed in are the first of its kind and are only here in New York City."

"So this some high-tech stuff we're dealing with here, huh?" Kiba asked the man.

"Indeed it is. The public has no idea of this."

Lulu placed her hand on her hip. "So what are we going to tell them of our sudden absence? Tell them we died?"

"Why yes, that's what we told them."

"What!"

"I'm sorry you had no say in this, but if the world found out that you we're going to be chronology frozen, who knows what would happen. Thieves and criminals might break in and try to harm you, and God forbid that happen."

Anaxandra saw what the man was getting at. "I understand. He's just protecting us. Thank you Dr. Smith."

"Not a problem. Now, let me show you your chambers before we start the process."

"Wait a minuet, we're going to be frozen today?" Rune would have thought at least another week would go by before they were sealed.

"We cannot wait any longer. Even by just standing here, you are loosing energy. I won't afford you to loose more. So, if you will follow me." Dr. Smith began to walk, not looking back to see if the teenagers were following him.

The group looked around at one another. They knew that they were losing energy, but not this quickly. They had just not noticed the seriousness of the situation. They looked at each other once more before following Dr. Smith down the hall.

**Ninth Level of BBA Research Facility New York, New York. October 5, 1975**

As the teenagers, lead by Dr. Smith, continued walking down the hall, it seemed as though it got darker and darker. Finally, they reached a metal door that blended with the walls with a red light above it. Dr. Smith walked to the side where there was a keypad and several other devices.

He held up his ID card and ran it through a scanner. He then turned to the keypad and typed something in. Next he scanned his eye, finger and a piece of his hair. Finally the door opened and they were aloud in.

"Wow, must be really important." Kiba said.

"It is. This is where you will be staying." Dr. Smith flipped a switch and the room was filled with light. The light reviled five containers that laid a foot or so off the ground. Connected the tanks were many wires and buttons. Behind them was a giant computer with even more wires, buttons, switches, blinking lights and keys. There was I gigantic tank in the back, but it seemed to have healed something else.

"This is your new home. That is, until you are awoken again."

The teenagers awed in amazement at the technology they were seeing. They walked around and examined the glass-top tubes. They ran their hands over their chamber, which already had their names on them. The chamber closest to the door was Lulu's, next to her was Rune, then Anaxandra, followed by Kiba and Kasandra the furthest from the door.

Anaxandra stared at her reflection on the glass. "Well I guess it didn't take long for you guys to get ready, huh?"

Dr. Smith chuckles and walked up behind Anaxandra. "No. In fact, these were ready two days ago."

The leader of the Justice 5 gave a fake smile to herself. The young Doctor spoke again. "I'll give you all a few minuets to say your final goodbyes." Without waiting, Dr. Smith left and went to retrieve a few more researchers.

The group stood in a circle of silence. "Well you guys, I guess this is it." Rune said sadly. Kasandra agreed with a simple "Yea."

"But it won't be forever, we'll see one another soon right?" Lulu tried to brighten up the mood, which was very rare for her.

"Yea. And when we do, we'll never be apart again!" Anaxandra pumped up her fist, but it soon fell down as she wobbled a bit.

Kiba grabbed her shoulders to steady her out. "Don't wear yourself out now."

She smiles up at him. "I won't."

"Let's get this over with. I hate dragged-out goodbyes."

"Aw, Lulu!" Kasandra smiled as she hugged her friend. Lulu returned it and soon everyone was hugging and trying not to cry. They all moved to the side of their chambers and watched as Dr. Smith and a few other men walked into the room.

"Are you five ready?" He asked.

When they replied with a simple nod, he gave them a smile and walked over to the main controls. He pushed a few buttons and pulled a leaver, causing the glass parts of the chambers to slowly raise open. Without being told to, the Justice 5 laid themselves in the chambers and watched as the glass slowly came back down. Anaxandra watched sadly over at Kiba's chamber as it sealed. She could not hear the loud hum of the large computer or the flow of a liquid through many tubes through the glass. She, along with the others, waited for what seemed like years to feel the effects of this new technology. About seven minuets after they laid themselves in their chambers, Dr. Smith activated the system and walked to each chamber and smiled at the teenagers, who smiled back gracefully.

And half an hour later, their smiles were just memories and the legend of the Justice 5 was written in beyblade and world history. They were frozen in time.

END

GOG: Second chapter! Yayness! So maybe this didn't clear anything up, or had nothing to do with beyblading, but this chapter will play an important role in the story. I hope you liked at and remember…review!


	3. He Has Risen Again

GOG: Still no reviews…

Kai: Then why don't you stop writing?

GOG: Because I want this story off my chest and I'm board.

Kai: Whatever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

He Has Risen Again

**Outside Tyson's Dojo. Tokyo, Japan. September 26, 2005**

"So…the big battle's tomorrow. I can't wait to beat Brooklyn's sorry butt tomorrow!"

As usual, Kenny was typing away on his computer and not even bothering to look up at anyone. "Don't get too confident Tyson, Brooklyn has a lot of power hidden in that blade of his."

Tyson stood up and posed proudly with his blade, Dragoon. "Don't sweat it chief. We have a full day to practice and get geared up for the big match tomorrow."

"True, but let me see your beyblade for a moment."

"Uh, sure Kenny." Tyson handed Kenny is beyblade and watched as he did a quick check on it. "Let me work on it thoroughly, just to make sure nothing's wrong with it." And without waiting for a reply from Tyson, Kenny stood up and walked into the dojo.

**BEGA Organization building. Tokyo, Japan. September 26, 2005**

Heero watched as Brooklyn yet again laid out ion the grass just gazing up at the sky. 'He has immense power, but it wouldn't hurt him to practice for at least a few minuets for the battle tomorrow.' He thought to himself. He walked down the hallway, not knowing he was being watched.

Brooklyn raised his hand slowly and lightly smiled as a small, plump bird landed on his fingers. "Well hello there." He said to the bird. Garland watched him from the window where Heero looked out not too long ago. "I'll never fully understand him…. he's one confusing guy." Something glowed in Brooklyn's pocket that caught the attention of both boys. The bird few away and Brooklyn frowned. Sitting up, he reached inside his pocket and saw Zeus' bit chip glow. "What is it Zeus?" In response, the bit beast flashed, then the glowing stopped. The orange haired beyblader was confused at this, but thought of what it could mean.

"Alright. Let's take you for a spin." Brooklyn pushed himself and walked into the BEGA building in search of a dish. Garland, on the top level of the building, watched the young man walk over to a dish that was in the corner, far from where anyone else was. He placed his beyblade in its launcher and counted down.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!"

But when he released his beyblade, he was thrown back into the opposite wall. Zeus started making circles around the dish and gaining speed with each passing second. Garland leapt over the rail and onto the first level. He ran over to Brooklyn to see if he was all right. "Brooklyn, you okay?" Garland only heard a moan from his friend. He got up and carefully walked over to the dish where the beyblade showed no signs of slowing down. The path the object was taking around the arena was now engraved deeply into the dish. "Holy crap! Brooklyn, did you get an upgrade or something?"

Rubbing his head, Brooklyn replied. "No. I have no idea what's going on." Garland returned his attention to the beyblade yet again and was puzzled by its actions as well. "Well, whatever's happing, it's ending now!" He fired his beyblade directly at Zeus, but it hit something in mid-launch and fired back at him, cutting his arm and landing behind him. Garland's hand flew up to his injured arm to cover the wound and to stop it from bleeding. "What the hell is going on!"

Yet again, Zeus' bit chip glowed immensely and brightened up the whole room. Garland was flung back towards Brooklyn and the two shielded their eyes from the light. Boris and Heero ran in just in time to see what was happening. "What is the meaning of this!" Boris demanded, but was caught off guard when Zeus raised from his confinement much larger then his normal size. He burst through the ceilings of the first and second floor and gave a roar that shook the entire building.

"Boris, we have to get everyone out of here. It's obvious that Brooklyn has lost control over Zeus for the moment."

"Indeed. Let's go."

Boris ran down the hallway and out the building but Heero stayed behind. He jumped down to the level Garland and Brooklyn were on and ran over to them. "We have to get out of here. Now!" He helped the boys up and ran through the front entrance and into the park across from the building. All the employees and trainees from BEGA were also on the lawn and watched at Zeus ripped through the building like it was butter.

Boris watched is horror. "My building…my organization…"

**Outside Tyson's Dojo. Tokyo, Japan. September 26, 2005**

"Oh my God! Look you guys!"

Hilary pointed out the scene across the town at the newly built BEGA Organization building to the Bladebreakers. Everyone watched the building be ripped apart and soon, come down in a cloud of smoke.

"What's going on over there? Some new experiment or something?" Ray asked.

No one answered due to the shock, but Kai then spoke. "I don't think so. It looks like no one has Zeus under control."

"I say we go over there and get a closer look." Tyson proposed before running down the street to the other side of town. Soon Daichi, Max, Ray, Kai, Hilary and even Kenny followed him. Within a matter on minuets, the group reached where the building once stood and walked over to Team BEGA who was standing near a tree.

"What happened here?" Tyson asked while walking up to them and pointing to the rubble and Zeus.

The whole team shrugged. "We don't know. I just went to practice and next thing you know this happens." Brooklyn said with a sigh.

Suddenly, Zeus gave a mighty roar and the sky filled with dark clouds. Lightning shot everywhere, including the tree they were near. Screams filled the area as people ran from the raging beast.

"Come on you guys! Let's all go back to my house. We should be safe there…for now."

Both Team BEGA and the Bladebreakers put aside their differences and followed Tyson back to his home.

Inside Tyson's Dojo. Tokyo, Japan. September 26, 2005

The large group of teenagers sat in a circle on the floor of Tyson's dojo and rested from the long running and dodging of lightning bolts.

"Alright, this is creepy. Zeus has never done this before, right Brooklyn?" Ming-Ming asked him from the opposite side of the circle.

"Never. It's just strange that he would all of a sudden go crazy like this."

"Yo peps!" Grandpa yelled from the doorway, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"What grandpa? Can't you see were talking about this situation?"

"Of coarse I do my main man, but Max's mom is on the phone, saying she has something real important to tell ya guys."

Tyson's grandfather placed the phone in the center of the circle and stepped back out. "Alright Judy. You can talk now." Everyone lent in closer to the phone.

Judy cleared her throat before speaking. "Good. All right, now kids, you know we have a tough situation on our hands now. Zeus has gone mad and may soon attack more buildings or even some innocent people."

"Wait mom, how do you know this already?" Max asked his mother.

"News spreads around quickly sweetie. Anyway, The head of the BBA Research Facility has just told me something amazing. In our building, we have sealed the ultimate weapon." Unseen by the teenagers, Judy was smiling on the other side.

"Well, what is it?"

"The Justice 5."

Grandpa gasped in amassment. "You playing me? The _real _Justice 5?"

"I didn't believe it either. I thought they were dead, but they're here. We need you all to come over here at once. I'll talk to you when you arrive. See you then." A soft click was heard and everyone, aside from grandpa, looked confused.

"Who's the Justice 5?" Mystel asked the much older man.

The eldest one sat down and everyone looked at him, waiting for an answer. "The Justice 5, little dude, were a group of children, about your age, who were the world champion team eight times in a row. After their seventh win, however, a secret was reveled. The team's leader and two other members were not boys, but girls. This news shook the beyblade world so hard that the D-man's head is still spinning."

Before Tyson's grandpa could go on, Garland interrupted him. "So what if they were girls. It doesn't matter what gender a blader is as long as they can blade."

"True, but this was about thirty years ago and female bladers were not aloud. So those three girls paved the way for every female beyblader after them, but that's another story. After that, at their eight and final win, another secret was found out. These teenagers had special powers. And I'm not talking about talking with you bit beast powers or being completely powerful powers, but real deal, top-of-the-line powers. One power I remember they had was being able to fuse with their bit beasts."

"Fuse?"

"That's not possible!"

"No way!"

"Sweet!"

More comments were heard throughout the room and the oldest man cleared his throat to stop them.

"Now as I was saying, they could fuse with their bit beasts, among other things." There was a slight pause. "Can anyone tell me what the date is?"

"September 26. Why?" Ray said and asked.

"Ah…now it makes sense. You see dudes and dudets, on this day exactly thirty years ago was when the Justice 5 suddenly died. But from what Judy said, I don't think they really died." A silent hush fell over the dojo and the beybladers took in this new information. "Well then, let's not waist anymore time sitting here. We have a plane to catch!" Tyson encouraged the others by standing up and pumping his fist into the air.

"But Tyson, we don't have enough time or money to get tickets." Max said, facing the reality.

"No to worry peps! Judy said she sent a plane over here hours before she called and it should be here by now."

"Then let's get moving!"

END

GOG: Another chapter done. Yay! Sorry if it's short. Please review! Please!


	4. Author Alert!

GOG: I hate to say it, but…

**I will not be continuing one with this fic anymore!**

I've just lost the inspiration to go one with these stories. They will stay up though! But do not fret! For there will be more stories!

Everyone: Finally!

GOG: Yea, It's been a while…but! If anyone would like to continue on writing this fic, feel free to ask me! I'll most likely say yes.

Much love to all and to all much love,

GoddessOfTheGods

GOG: Fear the almighty Goddess!


	5. Revival

GOG: OMG! I found inspiration!

Kai: Where?

GOG: Umm...I'm not sure. I was reading over the story and then it hit me!

Kai: That's great, but can you hurry up with the story. You're reading are about to kill you...literally.

GOG: Ahh! Alright, do the disclaimer Kai!

Kai: Ugh…

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, only the plot and my characters.

* * *

Revival 

**On a plane to New York City. September 26, 2005**

The plane ride to New York seemed to take forever for the rowdy teenagers. With each passing second the clouds seemed to swallow up the sky and spread their darkness throughout the world. The ride was a bit bumpy due to the limit of light left and all of the clouds. Amazingly the plane was also quite for a while, but only for a while…

Daichi fiddled around in his seat in both excitement and boredom. "Ugh! How far away is this place anyway? And what's the big deal with this whole 'Justice 5' thing, huh? It's all stupid!"

"Yo little dude! You're not seeing the full picture here! This is a great thing Judy's found. This could save the world from Zeus!" Grandpa argued with the young blader.

"Yea well, I just wanna get off this thing!" Daichi said, turning pale.

Tyson snickered at the condition his team mate was in. "Don't talk anymore or your lunch in gone."

"Shut up Tyson! Ugh….."

Tyson was about to say something, but was interrupted when the plane shook. The pilot came on over the P.A. system and spoke. "Attention passengers, we've hit a bit of turbulence and will conduct an emergency landing. Please buckle up all seatbelts and hold on tight. Thank you." There was a soft click and mummers went around the plane.

"What's going to happen?"

"Don't worry Ming-Ming! I'll protect you!"

"Kenny, you can barely protect yourself. Put your seatbelt on."

"Hey! ...Oh. Oops. Hehehe.."

The plane shook harder and harder as they fell closer and closer to land. Ray looked out the window and gasped.

"I don't see any airport to land in!"

Gasps and more mummers were heard just before the pilot came on again. "Attention passengers, this is you caption speaking. It seems as though the radio has been disabled and I am unable to find a proper landing spot. Also, the controls have stopped their functions and we are plummeting to the ground at a fast rate. I advise you all to head to the back of the plane and hold onto something real tight. That is all."

"What did he say!" Kenny panicked, along with everyone else.

"Alright everyone. Let's just calm down and head to the back of the plane." Kai took control and everyone crowded to the back, holding onto each other and anything they could find.

"We're getting closer!" Max gasped out as he looked out a nearby window. Everyone shut their eyes and waited for the crash…but it never came. One by one the beybladers opened their eyes and saw that the plane was glowing. They were floating down to the ground and lightly landed with a soft 'clunk'. The light that surrounded the plane all came to the center of the plane and formed into a figure. It roared and bursted into little balls. They floated gracefully around and soon dissolved into thin air.

Everyone was baffled by what had happened. "What was that?" Crushed asked no one in particular.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it saved us." Mystel answered after a pause.

Tyson stepped out of the packed teenagers and looked closely out the window and say a beyblade shaped building. "Hey look! It's the BBA research center!" Everyone looked out the right side of the plane and saw the building in a distance.

"What are the odds of landing here?" Ray said with a light chuckle.

Kenny actually answered Ray. "Well Ray, calculating our situation and what has happened, I'd say it's-"

"-Great Chief. Now let's go! Looks like it's gonna be a long walk." Tyson spoke and jumped out of the plane's door and hopped away. The rest shook their heads at Tyson and soon followed, though they weren't hopping.

**Inside the BBA Research Facility. New York, New York. September26, 2005**

After struggling with the outside security for quite some time, the group of bladers and grandpa were finally inside the building. Judy walked up to the group with a large smile.

"I'm very glad that you made it. The whole staff saw the crash and we are amazed that you're not even scratched."

"Yea, well there was this thing that stopped our fall and must have directed us a few miles away from the building. It was so cool!" The world champion was excited be what happed and sheepishly smiled.

Judy smiled as well. "Very interesting. I wonder what it was, now onto the matter at hand. If you all will follow me." The BBA researcher walked down the hallway toward the ninth level.

**Ninth Level of BBA Research Facility New York, New York. September 26, 2005**

The farther they walked down the hallway, the darker and dustier it seemed to get. After almost five minuets of walking, they reached what looked like a door. Only the outline of it was seen. There was no keyhole or knob at all, only a green light above the door and some other devices to the side. Just walked over to a card scanner and ran her ID card through it. She then turned to a small keypad and typed something in. Next some machines scanned her eye, fingerprint and a piece of her hair and a click was heard soon after. Then the door rose up and allowed access to the secret room.

"This is it. The discovery of a lifetime." Judy said walking in. "You kids are very lucky to be seeing this." Without another word she flipped on a light switch and the room was revealed to them. Slowly and carefully the teens leisured into the room. "Ooohhs" and "Ahhhhs" were heard from every mouth as their young eyes scanned around.

The first thing they noticed were the five sleeping chambers pretty much in the center of the room. Then they saw the giant, dust-covered 'supercomputer' sitting behind them. Judy walked back to the door and greeted an older man. He seemed to be somewhere in his 50's, but looked healthy for his age. He wore a white lab coat like everyone else and hand black hair and red eyes. He smiled at the faced of the exploring children.

"Hello there everyone. I am Dr. Smith, the man who placed the Justice 5 into their deep sleep. You are all very lucky. Very lucky indeed." He walked over to the computer and ran a single finger over the tiny screen of the large object. The dust piled on his finger and he brushed it away.

"This place has been collecting dust for many years now, but that all ends today. Now before I revive the Justice 5, I would like to inspect something."

Dr. Smith walked to the container closest to the door and ran his entire hand over the top part of the glass tops. Underneath the dust was revealed a face of a young woman. He brushed off all the dust of every container and was pleased with the result.

"This is just how I expected it to go. They are still their youthful selves. Brilliant!"

The Bladebreakers and BEGA teams each looked inside the containers. Three held beautiful young women while the other two held handsome young men. They lay in their chambers peacefully and undisturbed for so long. Brooklyn wiped off the dust off a small plate at the foot of the middle chamber and read it.

"There's a metal plate here that says Anaxandra. Is that the name of this girl?"

Dr. Smith nodded. "Indeed it is. She was, or should I say is, the leader of the Justice 5 team. She was highly respected in her prime. The other's names are also there too."

Brooklyn went to the other four chambers and removed the dust off each plate. Starting at the door, the plates read 'Lulu', 'Rune', 'Anaxandra', 'Kiba', and lastly 'Kasandra'.

"Now that we have the introduction finished, if you will please all step back. We're about to get this party started." Dr. Smith said with a smile. Everyone took a step back and Judy walked to Dr. Smith. She, lead by the older man, operated the gigantic machine. They pulled on leavers, pushed buttons, typed in codes and plugged in old wires.

After almost ten minuets of figuring out the ancient computer, it started running and its hum was the only noise in the room. Vents at the head and foot of the chambers opened and steam poured out of them. When the last of the steam came out of the vents, a loud hiss showed that the tanks were ready to open. Dr. Smith walked to the far end of the computer and pulled a lever. Five different snaps were heard and the glass tops of the chambers slowly opened. . Some kind of mist looking steam emitted from the chambers and spread over the floor of the entire room. The group of teen beybladers looked closely at each chamber and the person inside. Soft moans and the flutter of eyes were heard and seen and a large smile crept over Dr. Smith's face.

The first one to wake was Anaxandra. Her red eyes slowly opened and she looked around at the ceiling. "Wh…where am I?" She didn't sit up, which the group thought was odd. She saw something move from the corner of her eye and found that it was Dr. Smith. She squinted at the brightness of the light behind him. He noted this and has Judy turn down the lights. Anaxandra's eyes returned to normal before she spoke for the first time in thirty years. "Are you…Dr. Smith?"

She was given a smile and a non in return. "Yes it is. How do you feel Anaxandra?"

"My head hurts…. and I can't move."

"I thought as much. Those effects should wear out in a few hours."

Tyson was outraged at what the doctor had said. "A few hours? We don't have that kind of time! Zeus has probably destroyed half the country by now!"

Anaxandra winced at how loud Tyson was, but it soon went away. "Zeus…has returned?" The young girl's eyes went wide, as she was shocked to hear this.

Dr. Smith hushed Tyson before looking at Anaxandra again. "Yes, he has retuned. That is why you are being awoken now." He pushed the top of the chamber all the way up and helped her sit up. When he removed his hands, she fell to the side, so he sighed and laid her back down again. Smith was about to walk away when the Leader of the Justice 5 stopped him.

"What about the others?…Are they alright?"

"We will find out when they fully awaken. Do not worry. They should be fine."

She lightly smiled at the ceiling when it dawned at her that there were other, unfamiliar people in the room. "Who are those other people?"

"We're beybladers." Mystel answered. "Like you."

"Beybladers…." Her thoughts were interrupted by another hiss to her right. If her memory had served her correct, that was where Rune laid. Dr. Smith walked over to his chamber and watched as his hazel eyes opened and slowly came back to life. He blinked twice before noticing the man to his side. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Smith. Do you remember me Rune?"

A slight pause came between the two. "Yea….I remember now."

The older man smiled down at him, which Rune returned. "Do not sit up Rune. Your body is still stiff and the effects will take a few hours to get rid of."

"That's fine by me…Is anyone else awake?"

"Anaxandra."

Rune looked over the container to his left. He could not see his leader due to the lid of her chamber attached on the left and was in the way.

"Hey Rune."

"Long time no see…huh Anaxandra?"

"Heh, yea. It's good to see, well, hear you again."

"Same goes for me….Aw man, my leg itches."

"You haven't changed a bit."

"I never had a chance to."

Their conversation stopped soon after, finding nothing else to say. Anaxandra, Rune and everybody else waited for almost forty-five minuets for the other three to wake. The total time it took for the Justice 5 team members to fully awake was one hour and twenty minuets. Kiba, Kasandra and Lulu woke up much the same as Anaxandra and Rune, wondering what was happening and not being able to move much.

Once they were all awake and speaking, Dr. Smith had Kai, Brooklyn, Garland, Ray and Tyson help the unfrozen teens to another room a few doors down. Because of the chemicals still within their bodies, the walk was hard and most of them were practically dragged along. Once in the room, the team got to rest.

"Holy crap that was hard." Kasandra said between gasps with a light smile.

Kiba brushed his brown bangs from his eyes and smiled back at her. "Once we were saving the world, now we can barely move."

"Well at least now you are all able to sit up, which means that the chemicals are wearing of and you will soon be able to fight again." Dr. Smith reassured them.

"That reminds me", Anaxandra said, "How did Zeus get free? What did you do with him after you sealed him Kasandra?"

"Well, I didn't do anything with it, just put his bitchip in my pocket. I think it was given to a man named Boris."

"Boris!" The Bladebreakers chorused. "Why him!"

Kasandra looked confused at the boys. "What's so wrong with that? Has he done something wrong?"

"More than wrong." Answered Tyson. "He tried to take over the world three years ago and now took over the BBA!"

"Correction Tyson, The BBA no longer exists. BEGA is the new beyblade organization." Ming-Ming waved a finger in the air to sound superior. She smiled when Tyson growled at her.

Anaxandra looked at the girl who looked so innocent. "Excuse me, but are you a beyblader?"

"Of coarse. A professional beyblader."

Lulu, Kasandra and Anaxandra exchanged looks of both shock and happiness.

"We really have missed a lot." Lulu stated. "So we better catch up.

Dr. Smith cleared his throat to stop the chatter and have everyone's attention come to him. "Children, I need you to lay down for a few moments. We just need to run a few tests."

The super powered kids carefully laid down and watched some doctors come in and place little wires on them. A clear gel was also placed on their abdomens.

Rune flinched when the gel was squirted onto him. "Ah! That's cold man!"

Lulu stared in wonderment at the tube of gel and wires. "What is this stuff?"

"This 'stuff', dear Lulu, will help us see if you have any internal injuries from the slumber. The wires will tell us if everything in running properly." Dr. Smith said while operating a machine.

"Wow. So much has changed…"

"You said it yourself Lulu, you have missed a lot."

The extra doctors looked at the screen on the machine as the lines beeped and went up and down. Then they pulled out a paddle looking object and ran it along the teen's abdomens. Yet again Rune flinched, but then was calmed when he looked at a different screen that was black and white. He didn't know what it showed, but he thought it was cool. After their check up, the gel was wiped off and the wired removed.

"Well that's something I wouldn't want to wake up to everyday." Kasandra said.

"You don't do it everyday, this is our first time." Lulu pointed out.

"You know what I mean!"

Lulu sighed and shook her head. "I'm surrounded by morons…"

"Don't I know it?" A voice said out of nowhere. All eyes turned to its source; Kai. He was glancing toward Tyson.

Tyson blinks a few times when suddenly something clicked. "…Hey!"

"My point is now proven."

Chuckles were heard around the room, as everyone was lead out of the room and into the hallway.

"We need to keep your identity a secret for now. If anyone found out who you are, we would be in big trouble." Dr. Smith whispered to the Justice 5 so no one else could hear him, though they were the only ones on the level at the time. He left the children for a moment to get some cloaks. They were a plain black with hoods and made of cotton. The 'older' children put them on and were satisfied when it covered them almost completely.

Kasandra twirled around, having the fabric fly behind her. "I feel like a witch."

"You kinda are actually, since you use magic an all." Commented Rune, who looked like a mysterious killer in his cloak.

"Shut up. You look like you're about to kill someone."

"Yea. Zeus." The gunner smirked.

Brooklyn's eyes widened at the boy's words. Kill Zeus? They were going to _kill_ him? How on earth would they do that? He just had to know. "Wait…you're going to kill him?"

Anaxandra smiled lightly at the red headed teen, hoping to comfort him. "We sealed him away with our most powerful magic the last time he did this."

"But obviously, he broke free. The only way to prevent this from happening again is to eliminate him." Lulu spoke to the kids calmly, something she was famous for.

Brooklyn nodded and sighed. Even though he had been given the bit-beast for the wrong purposes, he still felt a deep connection with the beast. "You're right. It's for the best."

Dr. Smith cleared his throat and everyone turned to him. A smile was plastered on his face as he pointed behind him. There stood several men, each holding a weapon that had once belonged to the Justice 5. They smiled in delight and immediately went to retrieve their weapons.

Anaxandra was happy to see her two swords. Their golden handles and clean blade glistened in the light. Kiba was also relieved to see that his swords were alright. They were about 5 feet in length and 7 inched in width. Rune had his six guns, all made of a different material, from chrome to even gold. There was also a crap load of bullets hooked onto three belts, two to wrap around his chest and one for his hip. Kasandra was with her own sword and wand, both looking as if they had never been used and Lulu smirked as her beautiful scythe still amazed its onlookers. (I.E. Tyson and Ming-Ming)

"Well, I hate to interrupt your little reunion, but you have a world to save again." The aged doctor smiled down at the kids, who nodded and looked back at the others. "One the ride there, you better tell use everything that's changed since the 1970's!" Kasandra smiled at the group.

Even though they would have to fight again, this time, they had some extra help.

END

* * *

GOG: It was crappy, I know. Please don't hurt me! 

Kai: Ugh, get a backbone would you? It's pathetic.

GOG: This might be the last update fora whilebeforeI work on it again.

Kai: Lazy bum….Just review the damn story people…


End file.
